Libertus Ostium
Libertus Ostium is a character in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV and a member of the eponymous Kingsglaive. Born in Galahd, he is Nyx Ulric's childhood friend. Profile Appearance Libertus is a heavyset young man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the black uniform typical of his fellow Glaives. When out of uniform he wears a gray tank top, an elaborate beaded necklace, shorts and loafers. He has small tattoos about his body that resemble arrows or crow's feet, similar to Nyx Ulric's. Personality Libertus is a cheerful individual who is unafraid to speak his mind. He shows great loyalty to his friends, home, and people. Abilities Despite claiming he does not have the stomach for it, Libertus is able to warp from place to place during combat. Story Libertus grows up in Galahd alongside his best friend, Nyx Ulric. The two eventually moved to Insomnia and became members of the Kingsglaive, an elite group of soldiers chosen for their aptitude to magic. Alongside his fellow Glaives, Libertus fights the forces of Niflheim and Tenebrae on the outskirts of Lucis. He injures his leg while attempting to escape from Diamond Weapon, but Nyx rescues him. Libertus is taken back to Insomnia on a stretcher, and he is given a crutch and pain medication to help him walk again. As depicted in Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways, the captain of the Kinsglaive Titus Drautos asks Libertus where Nyx is, because someone needs to drop Prince Noctis off to his place as thanks for using his car. Libertus wants peace, but is not happy with the treaty terms Lucis seems to be accepting: all lands outside Insomnia would be annexed by the Empire. His business at the Citadel complete, Libertus heads home when he stumbles and the crutches tumble from his grasp. Iris Amicitia helps him and asks if he is one of the Kingsglaive. She introduces herself and explains her father and brother are in the Crownsguard, and that she is friends with the prince. Libertus thinks Iris has missed Noctis leaving, and calls Nyx to confirm that Noctis is already at home. Iris is sad because the day was a special day. Libertus encourages Iris to call Noctis, and Iris does so. Libertus joins Nyx, Crowe Altius, Luche Lazarus, and Pelna Khara for a drink. He is skeptical when Luche reveals Niflheim has sent an envoy to demand Lucis's surrender, but a news report confirms this the following morning. Libertus and Nyx see Crowe off on a classified mission to rendezvous with Princess Lunafreya, and a short time later, they learn she has been killed. After seeing Crowe's corpse, Libertus abandons the Kingsglaive and allies himself with a band of Lucian rebels. After the fall of Insomnia, Libertus helps Nyx to discover their commanding officer, Titus Drautos, is truly Imperial General Glauca. He agrees to get Princess Lunafreya out of the city, and he drives her to safety as Nyx engages Glauca in a climatic battle. Libertus and Lunafreya part ways outside the city at her behest, but he says Luna and her fiance Noctis are always welcome at Galahd, suggesting he is heading back to his homeland. Creation and development The likeness of Liam Mulvey, an English actor, is used to portray Libertus. Mulvey also serves as the character's motion capture artist. Voice In the Japanese version of Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Libertus is voiced by Mitsuaki Kanuka. In the film's English version, he is voiced by Liam Mulvey. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFBE 646 Libertus.png|Libertus (3★). FFBE 647 Libertus.png|Libertus (4★). FFBE 648 Libertus.png|Libertus (5★). Gallery LIbertus Kingsglaive.jpg|A full-body, CG render of Libertus. Libertus-Ostium-KGFFXV-Character-Model.png|Character model. Libertus-Ostium-Masked-KGFFXV.png|Character model with hood and mask. Libertus-Ostium-Uniform-KGFFXV.png|Uniform. Libertus-Ostium-KGFFXV-Casual.png|Casual clothes. Libertus-Ostium-Hood-KGFFXV.png|Hood. Libertus-Ostium-Communicator-KGFFXV.png|Communicator. Libertus-Ostium-FFXV-Boots.png|Boots. Libertus-Ostium-Weapon-KGFFXV.png|Weapon. Crowe-Nyx-and-Libertus-KGFFXV.png|Concept art of Crowe, Nyx and Libertus at a bar. Etymology Category:Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV characters